


Fuck You

by destiny335



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Kissing, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Straight™️!Lotor, Strangers to Lovers, keith's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: Keith likes to make his general existence a big "fuck you" to a lot of people and luckily a hot stranger is down to help him do so to a bunch of homophobic assholes.





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from here:  
> https://demondeepfrier.tumblr.com/post/147651238703/au-prompts

The fuckers were literally standing outside a gay bar when Keith first heard the homophobic slur come from the asshole with the, unfortunate but true, great hair. He was about to enter the club when the guy yelled to him, 

"Hey faggot, I don't think the allow people with hairstyles from the 70s. Why not come back with a hairstyle from this century." And then he had the nerve to just smirk at him, as if he didn't just yell a homophobic slur in front of a gay bar. 

Not wanting to start a fight, but nonetheless clenching in his fist tightly, Keith entered the club and scope for a hot guy. 

Spotting a slim tan man sitting at the bar, he quickly walks over to him. He wants to make sure he finds someone before those assholes leave. 

"Hey, I'm Keith and this is going to be an odd request but can you kiss me outside in front of three people. They're homophobic assholes and I like to make my general existence a big 'fuck you' to people like them."

The brunette stared at Keith with bewilderment and interest. "You can say no, if you want to. Obviously. It's just you were the first hot person I saw and-"

Keith never got cut off before with a kiss, but I guess there's a first time for everything. "Well now that we practiced it, sure, I'll help you Mullet."

_What the hell was with people insulting his hair?_

Grabbing onto the mystery man's hand, Keith led him back outside where he saw the assholes. Making sure to stand right in their line of sight, Keith pulled the man down for a big kiss.

Hearing the horrific screams of the three men, Keith couldn't help but laugh a little but was pulled back in to the kiss. Not even realizing that Lotor and his buddies left, Keith gripped on to the man even more. After a minute of kissing, the two separate but still held on to each other.

"I'm Lance by the way. I just realized I never told you." Seeing a small blush start to form on Lance's cheek, Keith pulled him in to another kiss. 

"Well _Lance_ , I think we'll be seeing each much more in the future."


End file.
